This disclosure relates to food product presses, such as presses for lemons, limes, garlic, and other foods. The presses are manually operated, and can include one or more handles enabling a user to exert pressure upon a food product. Among other things, such pressure can be exerted to extract fluid from the food product (e.g., press juice from lemons, limes, or other fruits), to extract any other part of the food product (e.g., remove pits or seeds from a food item), and/or to crush, crack, cut shape, or change the food product in any number of different manners.